


something to hide and love

by VancityDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Small Penis, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancityDean/pseuds/VancityDean
Summary: Dean was a virgin, a 19-year-old virgin. Not that he didn’t want to have sex; it was just that he had an… embarrassing secret. A very little secret.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	something to hide and love

He was lying on his bed naked, his hand moving downwards, between his legs. He was horny as hell and still the most he could grow his cock was barely 2 inches, almost inverted into his body. It was embarrassing how horny he was and how little he had to show for it. He could barely pinch his dicklet between fingers. 

He had to rub down his little thing, use his fingers to rub on it and tug on the little sag of skin that he called his balls. Really, he would die of embarrassment if anybody had figured his secret out.

Which is exactly why he’s mortified when his roommate of 5 years walks into his room while his tiny little dicklet was out in the open.

He tried to cover himself up with the blanket as soon as possible, but it was too late.

_It was far too late_.

Cas was staring at where he was rubbing his fingers on not even 10 seconds ago and he was starting to having a manic little gleed out look on his face. 

Fuck fuck fuck. _Fuck!_

“Oh Dean, fuck. Was that...was that supposed to be your _cock_? I don’t think I even saw any balls!” He was downright gleeful at the prospect. Dean’s face burned with humiliation. He couldn’t believe that out of everybody, Cas had to be the one to figure out his secret. 

“Cas, please leave. Please.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, princess. I mean, that was such a pretty sight to see your pretty clit being rubbed on,” Cas growled. He was moving closer towards the bed where Dean was sprawled out on. His face was flaming red, and the blush travelled all the way down to his chest, making his freckles stand out. “C’mon, princess, lemme see that pretty clit of yours again.” 

Dean was trying so hard to stop Cas from removing the blanket from him, but Cas was so much stronger and within no time he had Dean completely naked again, his little clit out in the open for Cas to mock and degrade. And he was right! Dean really didn’t have any balls, HA, pathetic!

“Aw, Dean, would you look at that! No wonder you’re always trying to act macho. It’s because you’re really just a bitch underneath all of your clothes. Fuck, I bet you even have a pussy hiding underneath that clit of yours.” 

There were tears forming in the corner of Dean’s eyes. He couldn’t even try to stop Cas as he spread his legs, displaying his pink hole perfectly. “Would you look at that, turns out you do have a tight little pussy. Such a pretty little girl,” Cas cooed.

Even though he was completely humiliated, his little dicklet was still leaking where it was hanging, and to make matters worse, his hole was pulsating under Cas’s stare. Fuck, he was completely mortified and his eyes were starting to genuinely fill up with tears now. 

“Show me how you were rubbing your clit before, princess.” When Dean hesitated, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and manipulated his finger to rub over his clit, and to Dean’s mortification, he was getting wetter. “Look how wet you are. Such a good girl. Now, why don’t you get your pussy wet too? Rub your cunt for me, baby girl.” 

Dean closed his eyes. He knew he couldn’t get away from this. The best he could do now was obey whatever Cas said and hope he could get out of this with some sort of dignity left (Although he doubted that he could do that. He was starting to look and act more like a bitch in heat). He collected the wetness from his clit and moved over to his... pussy. He had done this before. He had fingered himself before, but this made him feel like a two-cent whore, even though a sick part of him was starting to enjoy this. 

“Spread your legs nice and wide, princess. I want to see that pretty pussy of yours properly...Yeah, that’s it. You look so fuckable.” Dean’s fingers were slowly pumping in and out of his pussy now, the slight slick that he used was leaving a burning sensation. 

“Cas, please.”

“Oh, so the bitch knows how to beg too. I suppose a girl like you would be needy. You want something, baby girl? Want me to eat out your pussy? Leave you nice and wet? Or would you want my cock? You want to know what a real man’s cock feel like?” Cas guided Dean’s hand towards his bulging crotch, where he was sure to feel how much Cas was enjoying the little show Dean was putting on. 

He spread Dean’s legs out further and lowered himself until his face was perfectly near his hole. Dean could feel Cas’s hot breath against his pussy and he wanted it! Fuck, he actually wanted this. 

“Cas, please. Please, I want your mouth,” Dean whimpered. He couldn’t look down. He wouldn’t be able to handle seeing how pathetic he was and how much he was enjoying this. 

When Cas had started licking at his hole, he couldn’t stop the little whimpers that were leaving his mouth and Cas rubbing at his clit was only making him feel more desperate. He tried to stop the noises that were coming out of his mouth and Cas wasn’t having any of that. He pushed his fingers into Dean’s wet pussy, alongside his fingers and twisted until he could find that perfect spot... Aha! There it was. Now he could hear how prettily Dean was moaning. 

When Cas was sure Dean was wet and open. He sat upon his knees and unzipped his pants. He couldn’t wait to sink into that perfect heat and this beautiful girl. Dean was trying to fight him again, even though his efforts were useless. He easily pushed apart Dean’s knees and lined himself up against his pussy. 

He licked his hand and got his cock slicked as much as he could and with one perfect push he was seated perfectly inside Dean’s tight cunt. Fuck, that was a tight fit. 

Dean couldn’t stop the scream that was ripped out of his throat. He felt as if he was being split apart into two, everything in him burning up and consuming him. God, he wasn’t going to survive this. The burn was too much and Cas was much bigger than anything he had in him before and he barely had any slick to ease the way. And he was still pathetically leaking from clit!

Cas couldn’t believe how incredible it felt as he started to fuck into the hot cunt beneath him. Dean felt amazing around his cock and he didn’t hold back as he started to fuck into Dean in earnest. He couldn't help but rub at the little clit as he fucked the pussy. He could hear the little breaths that Dean was letting out, and every now and then Dean would try to follow the rhythm before he gave out and let himself be fucked and used. 

Cas could definitely get used to this. 

“Fuck, you have such a tight little pussy, princess. I can’t believe I have been missing out on this all this time,” Cas grunted. “Don’t worry, baby girl, I plan on fucking you full from now on. Can’t leave a needy little cunt like that alone.”

Dean could only mumble and moan as he was fucked within an inch of his life. Cas tugged on his clit and tugged at his nipples all the while fucking him hard and he was embarrassed to realize that he was getting close to cumming, and he could feel that Cas was close too.

Oh God, Cas was going to cum in him and he could do nothing but take it like a girl. One last tug on his clit was all it took before Dean was cumming pathetic little spurts on himself, clenching down around Cas. After a few more thrusts, he felt Cas release in him, his orgasm leaking a bit of his pussy and leaving him sticky.

Dean felt loose and tired and could do nothing but whimper when he felt Cas slip out of his abused hole. He spasmed a little when he felt one of Cas’s finger pushing the leaking cum back into his oversensitive hole. 

And he could do nothing hours later when Cas flipped him over and fucked him once again, leaving him no choice but to lie there and take it like a good little bitch he was beginning to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BusyShipping on Tumblr if you wanna come join me,


End file.
